


an asteroid bumped into me and crumbled away

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rare Pairings, and hajime "long-suffering sigh" hinata, featuring: rantaro "ultimate ???" amami, nagito "ultimate ultimate fanatic" komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Everyone has a crush on Amami Rantaro. Nagito just happens to be the most embarrassing about it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Komaeda Nagito
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	an asteroid bumped into me and crumbled away

“Oh, god,” Hajime groans, and buries his face in his hands. “Please, please, Nagito, I don’t want to beg you, but I will. Just be normal this time, okay?”

Nagito’s eyes are alight with a terrifying blaze of passion. “I should leave,” he murmurs. “I’m not worthy of being in his presence.” He rises to his feet, and Hajime grabs his sleeve and yanks him back down.

“Stop,” he grits out. “He’s coming this way. Do you want to be even ruder than usual?”

Nagito opens his mouth, probably to say something about how deigning to sit at the same lunch table as Rantaro would be ruder than any other social faux pas he could commit, but before he can get the words out, Rantaro is sliding into the seat across from him with an easygoing smile. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all,” says Hajime, and a vicious pinch to Nagito’s thigh ensures that no contradictory opinions are voiced. Rantaro nods and tucks his bangs behind his ear, and Nagito’s eyes follow the motion of his hand, his dreamy, unfocused gaze lingering on Rantaro’s face. _Great_ , thinks Hajime, _he broke Nagito with seven words_.

“You two seem like good friends,” Rantaro says as he digs into his lunch. “You’re always together with Chiaki, right?”

“I just try to keep them out of trouble,” Hajime mutters. Rantaro laughs, and okay, maybe Hajime can kind of see what all the fuss is about, why Mahiru and Kaede are always whispering and giggling to each other when he passes by, why Shuichi and Kazuichi always flush bright red when he stops to speak to them, why Miu and Teruteru trade lewd comments about him behind his back (okay, maybe not the last one) because Rantaro’s laugh is a really nice thing to behold. He lights up like the sun, and his smile is infectious. For an instant, Hajime allows himself to forget about the terrible lovestruck disaster that is his best friend. Nagito quickly remedies that.

“Oh, no! Hajime is more than a good friend to me.” Nagito leans forward, hair falling in his eyes. “I used to be in love with him!” 

Hajime freezes up with horror. Rantaro quirks his eyebrow at Nagito, and Hajime prays he will just stand up and walk away from this dumpster fire of a conversation before it gets any worse. But to his surprise (and dismay), all Rantaro says is, “Oh, were you two dating?” 

“No!” the two of them cry in unison, both with equal horror. A pause. Rantaro stares at them with confusion. Hajime clears his throat. 

“Nagito… is not my type,” he says at the same time Nagito says, “Imagine! A worthless piece of trash like me!” 

Rantaro’s brow furrows. “Okay.” He hesitates. “It’s fine with me, you know.”

Nagito beams. “Of course it is! Shuichi wouldn’t have a crush on someone so callous. He has quite good taste.”

Hajime feels a new wave of horror crash over him. He kicks Nagito under the table as hard as he can, but instead of clamming up, Nagito flinches and shoots him a wounded look. “That hurt, Hajime!”

“Shuichi…” Rantaro blinks at Nagito, and Hajime gropes for something to say that will steer this conversation back on track without further revealing the secrets of one of their shyest classmates. 

“He’s kidding! Haha!” Hajime kicks Nagito again for good measure, but this time Nagito yelps and tumbles backwards out of his chair. Rantaro leaps to his feet.

“Nagito! Are you all right?”

Nagito moans. “I-I’m fine,” he groans. “The stabbing pain in my leg is fading.” _Drama queen_ , thinks Hajime with an eye roll. 

“Your leg? Are you sure you’re alright?” Rantaro has made his way to Nagito’s side, and he kneels down to examine him. “Are you bleeding anywhere?”

Nagito blinks up at him blearily. “I’m fine,” he insists weakly. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with the well-being of someone as worthless as me.”

Rantaro looks startled. “I guess you hit your head pretty hard,” he says, worry creeping into his voice. “We’d better take you to Mikan.”

Hajime opens his mouth to tell Rantaro that it’s fine, Nagito is pretty resilient, and besides, he always says things like that, but the words die on his tongue when Rantaro slides one arm around Nagito’s shoulders, hooks another under his knees, and hoists the boy up bridal-style with almost no effort.

“Wow, you’re even lighter than my sisters,” Rantaro says, but the surprise in his voice is amplified tenfold by the shock in Nagito’s expression. The shock quickly melts away into a dreamy smile, and as Rantaro turns to carry Nagito to the nurse’s office, Hajime shuts his mouth and sinks back into his seat. _Luck is a powerful thing,_ he thinks to himself with a sigh.


End file.
